


When, on a week, you don't have any hunt and wanna have fun

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 6





	When, on a week, you don't have any hunt and wanna have fun

“I’m out, gonna take a drink somewhere. Wanna come?”

“Go with Sam I’ll catch later I’ve to do something right now.” You wink at Dean and head to your room. Some minutes later, you hear the door slamming shut and right after you phone’s buzzing, Sam.

“Hey Y/N we’ll be at the bar in town as usual.”

“Yeah okay I’m gonna take a shower and put some decent clothes.”

“Super, please get your ass here fast Dean’s already on some chick and I think I’m gonna be alone in a few.”

“Okay, give me 20 minutes for my stuff and after I’ll be on my way. See ya damsel in distress!”

15 minutes later, you’re showered and dressed. A black siren dress that highlights your curves, butt and chest plus a pair of heels, a leather jacket and some make-up. You’re now ready, you walk through the garage, climb in your baby, a ‘76 camaro, and drive towards the town. 5 minutes later, you park your car in front of the bar and walk in to join Sam. You take a sit in front of him chuckling as he scans you, wide eyes.

“What? For once I wanted to look like a regular girl and not a terryfing huntress.”

“No..nothing, you’re beautiful Y/N. Really, you look good. Oh huh, wanna take a drink ?” He gives you his beer that you take and take a sip, you two start to talk and laugh as usual 'cause your the best friends in the world. About half an hour later, you leave Sam to go ordering other drinks. As you walk towards the counter, you walk past Dean looking and smiling at him, he looks at you wide eyes, licks and bites his bottom lip. After that, you come back and give a beer to Sam while you’ve yours in the other hand. Then, you notice a very handsome guy who’s looking at you smiling, you smile back and decide to have fun, hell it’s been a long time since you got laid so you stand up, walk towards the guy and take a sit next to him.

“Wanna dance?” You shrug and take his hand as you stand up with him and you two walk on the dancefloor. You take a quick look to Sam and see him smiling at you then look at the older Winchester who seems not pretending attention so you start to dance with the guy.

“Hey by the way, what’s your name handsome?”

“Brandon. You pretty lady?” You smile and giving him a peck in his cheek.

“Y/N.” You keep dancing and after a few minutes, you feel he becomes a bit invasive doing inappropriate gestures but you’re a bit too drunk so you’re not in shape to beat him or show your huntress side.

“Hey easy there! What are you doing?” Suddenly, Brandon grabs your wrist and tries to get you out.

“Hey! Leave me alone you jerk!” You look at the room to find Sam with your eyes but he seems to be outside the bar, you then hope that Dean’s still there. And damn yes he’s here.

“Hey douchebag leave her alone.” He then punches the guy and knocks him out, you then get out and go towards your car, Dean follows you and catches you near the car. Dean comes back to the bunker with you and sends Sam take the Impala back. Once in, you get out but before you could leave he grabs your wrist.

“Hey hey hey Y/N hold on! You okay?”

“Leave me alone Dean! Why do you care huh? You’re passing your night ignoring me and by a fucking miracle you punch the guy and take me home, I’m an adult Dean!”

“Woah yeah you’re a fucking adult who doesn’t know because you were too drunk to understand that son of a bitch was gonna rape you and leave you shattered and God knows what else. You can’t just stay here if you’re not able to handle yourself!” The tears begin to fall down your cheeks as he shouts at you.

“What? Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to leave?”

“Pack you bags and go away Y/N.” You feel the rage building up, you punch him in the face crying and leave running to your room. 10 minutes later while you’re packing Dean shows up.

“I’m leaving Dean. Just 15 minutes and I’ll be gone.” He stands you up and cups your cheeks.

“Look Y/N I’m so sorry for what I said, I was a dick and I came here to say you that I don’t want you to leave.” You put his hands away and take a step back.

“No Dean, I’m tired of it. You always push me away every damn time I’m here for you and i'ts never enough. Yeah..I just can’t do it anymore.” The tears fall again as you take your bags and walk towards the door of your room. But he takes them, drops 'em on the floor and pins you against the door. You look at him and see the guilt through his crying eyes. He then, without letting you talk, crashes his lips onto yours. You don’t move by shock but you melt and kiss him back putting your handson his neck. He breaks the kiss taking a step back looking at you.

“I love you Y/N and I’m sorry that I hurt you. I just wanted to protect you pushing you away because I knew since I met you I was in love with you. But now, seeing you with that guy who was hurting you…I..I..I just couldn’t control myself, you mean too much for me.” You lift his chin forcing him to look at you and put your right thumb over his plump lips before he could talk again.

“Stop Dean, please. I love you and now, I won’t leave but I’m beggin’ you don’t push me away anymore.”

“I won’t, I promise.” You then give him a gentle kiss before it turns needy. Next, you take off his shirt, shoes and pants then you trace a path of wet kisses across his chest, abs, go back to his neck and without warning, push him on your bed making him groan in surprise. Dean lies down leaning on his elbows on your bed and looks at you with so much lust in his eyes you could come just with that look, you look at him too biting your lower lip and walk towards him swaying your hips then take off your heels and unbutton your dress before letting it drop on the floor leaving you in underwear like him.

“Ouch you’re such a tease Y/N.” You don’t reply as you crawl on the bed before straddling him and pulling him against you to kiss him hard. He then pulls you under him, unclaps your bra, slides down your panties before taking off his boxers and pining your hands above your head with his right hand. He then kisses you, licks and bites his lower lip and whispers in your ear.

“Goddamn Y/N you’re so hot. Now, you can’t go back sweetheart, you’re fucking mine.”

“Yeah ? Is that so?”

“Damn straight baby girl and I’m gonna show you who you belongs to right there, right now.” Then, he positions himself between your legs and pushes into you inch by perfect inch as you both make eye contact, your mouth wide open gasping as he fills you up. Dean lets your hands go to put them on his neck and presses his forehead against yours. He begins to thrust slowly then hard and fast.

“You’re *thrusts* fucking *thrusts* damn *thrusts* mine *thrusts*.” You moan his name loudly and pull his hair making him groan.

“Yeah..right sweetheart. I wanna hear you scream my name. I wanna hear it from the pretty little mouth of yours.” He lifts you legs up his shoulders and slams back into you deeper and harder putting his head in the crook of your neck and bitting it leaving hickeys.

“Dean! God fuck yeah! Holy fuck please Dean!” He then flips you on your knees, your back against his chest then slides in again putting his right hand on your stomach to keep you still and his left hand to play with your clit. Your head falls back on his shoulder, eyes shut and your mouth opened wide in a silent scream as the pressure build up. You feel his left hand rubbing harder at your clit making you cry out his name over and over again.

“Dean I’m- I’m gonna..G-god Dean!”

“Yeah..Come all over my cock like a good girl. I want you to scream my name when you’ll come or I won’t stop 'til you do.” He begins to pound into you like an animal digging his fingers into your hips that you’re sure you’re gonna have bruises but right now, you don’t really care about that.

“Holy fucking Hell I’m gonna come please Dean don’t fucking stop!” As he slams into you, you feel that all the pleasure built up in your belly explodes in your body and your orgasm hits you like a train making you cry out his name.

“Oh my god Dean!” He keeps pounding into you to reach his own climax and groans as he fills you up.

“God Y/N you’re so good. I love you so damn much.” He slides out and pulls against his chest after you two get down from your highs. You kiss him and look at him.

“I love you so damn much pretty boy.” He then, covers your naked bodies and kisses you before falling asleep in each other arms.


End file.
